Memories
by TemperanceTales
Summary: He remembered past deals, broken hearts, magic in the air. He remembered the 'prophecy' he spoke the royals so long ago, yelling for the saviors name. He remembered making sure that the arrival of the savior would be his awakening. However, this was clearly not the savior.


_TemperanceTales: So this is another little spin off one shot from my story ALISON. Needless to say if you haven't read my other story this one won't make sense. I thought this was cute. __**I do not own once upon a time and I give full credit to the creators**__. Enjoy._

**Memories**

Everything came crashing to reality as his heart froze.

It wasn't something he originally expected to happen. He had only come for the rent, ready to receive glares from the fiery obnoxious waitress and the stiff elderly bed and breakfast owner. But instead of just finding them bickering he had come in to find them laughing and talking to a little girl that had her back to him, sitting on one of the stools. He had thought to be clever, intruding on the moment to spook her. But as the child turned around in shock, it was him who got spooked.

And Mr. Gold had everything from the Dark One's life come crashing back to him.

He remembered, all of the memories from the Enchanted Forest rushing through his brain mingling with his false memories. Gold managed to resist shaking his head to clear it, only letting himself stare at the girl with a stiff expression. He remembered past deals, broken hearts, magic in the air. He remembered the 'prophecy' he spoke the royals so long ago, yelling for the saviors name. He remembered making sure that the arrival of the savior would be his awakening. However, this was clearly _not_ the savior. This child, although, made him think of someone very precious to him.

It was like a spell, something cast to trick his hardened heart. Her baby blue eyes were wide with shock, her little face flustered. Gold almost found himself gapping, mouthing a name that he hadn't spoken in forever. However Granny cleared her throat, snapping him back to reality as he saw Granny hold out a roll of money. He took it with thanks and looked back down at the little one who was still staring at him with wide eyes. He put on his best business smile and said, "Now who is this little one?"

"A-Autumn," Autumn stated, her little voice sounding soft like someone he had known too. It stabbed at him as he watched her. He seemed so attentive that he barely heard the old woman say, "She's a close friend of ours. She's stay with us tonight."

"I see," Gold said, straightening as he gripped his cane slightly. The child seemed to be speechless, unable to find words to come out. Shaking her head slightly, Autumn looked up at him with a more relaxed expression and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mr. Gold," Gold said smoothly, obviously recuperating from the low blow of memories, "How old are you?"

"I'm eight," Autumn replied shyly, but staring at him with a very polite look upon her face. He nodded and examined her asking, "What part of Storybrooke are you from?"

"Down by the stables," Autumn said, folding her hands neatly, "In the woods…"

"I see," Gold said, gripping his cane. Granny shifted, obviously uncomfortable with him in the room. Almost letting out a smirk, he decided it would be better to wait to ask any more questions about this child at a later time; especially with his mind spinning like a top. Mr. Gold then said looking up and around at the three of them saying, "Well, thank you for your time. Enjoy your company."

Mr. Gold looked down into Autumn's eyes and said with his slightly more friendly business smile, "It was a pleasure meeting you dearie."

Turning on his heels, he didn't wait for an answer. He was becoming bothered; he knew a majority of it had to do with the familiarities between her and Belle. He didn't believe it to be coincidental; in fact he rarely looked to coincidence as a solution. Leaving the Inn, Gold's thoughts became clearer as he wondered why this child awoke him. Was it fate coming back to haunt him with a child that had the blue eyes that Belle had? Was it the innocence of her that seemed so much like Belle? He wasn't sure, but what he did know for sure was that he certainly wasn't going to waste the opportunity that had arisen.

If Gold had waited for her answer, he would have noticed her surprising reaction to his comment. Autumn's cheeks had turned pink, a loving admiration entering her feature. Ruby looked intrigued as Granny went about to do her duties, murmuring that Ruby shook take Autumn to bed soon. Ruby rolled her eyes quickly but then giggled as she watched Autumn. Autumn seemed to snap out of her trance and made a face at Ruby saying, "What?"

"Nothing nothing," Ruby teased, "Just rosy pink looks good on your cheeks."

Autumn flushed even more as she murmured about needing the bathroom. She could hear Ruby laughing, but it didn't seemed to matter so much at the moment. Autumn hurried up the stairs until she reached the proper window that allowed her to watch Gold walk down the street. A strange sort of hope entered her eyes as she whispered lovingly, "I found you… I _found_ you."


End file.
